The MAgic of love after loneliness
by HikaQuOTEszz
Summary: Natsume the hearthrob of alice academy is actually a sorcerer inferior to his only one love that he thought vanished but what if the girl comes to alice academy and dont remember anything that happens 5 years ago expcept that shes a sage fr.a magic family
1. The sudden coming:prologue

Hello! I am a new writer here so I really am expecting a lot of guide from you all!!!!

Disclaimer; I Don't own Gakuen Alice just some new characters

Prologue:

"I will finish you now!" a boy with crimson locks and raven hair shouted to a young boy with green eyes and a silky blonde hair

"That's if you can do it before the spell activates!! Natsume you're too late" the young boy said

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!

"Huh?!" the man with the raven hair said

"Natsume" a teenage boy with calming cerulean blue eyes called

"What is it? Ruka" Natsume answered with a emotionless voice

"You fell asleep"Ruka explained

"Is that so!?"Natsume asked

"Well leave it at that better if we go to class, Narumi's class is over afterall"Ruka explained

"HN" was the 2 word answer of the famous flame caster

NATSUME'S thoughts while walking

Walking here with just Ruka is really lonesome just how many times I have to lie about the real me to my only real friend left. That annoying girl vanishes because of my fault. If I am just strong enough to protect her this could never happen…5 years just fly and still I cant forget her smile the only girl I love Sakura Mikan's most angelic and innocent smile, the genius spell caster who was born to a family of famous sorcerer like me but she is smiling even though I'm the only person she knows, the only friend she has, the only one to comfort her all these time but all she do was smile….the most innocent one she could

End OF Natsume's thoughts

"hey Natsume are you okay? you were spacing out ya know"Ruka asked

"No its nothing"natsume answered

"okay,shall we go in" ruka asked

"alright" Natsume answered walking in to the room

"KYYYYYYYYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"all the girls scream except for the emotionless Hotaru Imai who was busy fixing her inventions

Natsume and Ruka walks to their sits but much to their dismay Narumi comes in

"Oh! misrashi desu neh!? natsume is here?" Narume said looking at Natsume and Ruka

"Tch."was the only answer Narume recieve from the infamous flamecaster

"well then back to the topic, we have one new young lady joining the class"Narume announced"well if you please come in"He continued

a girl with long brunette hair tied into pigtails matching her chocolate warm orbs entered which was awed by the class and makes the flame caster shocked same with the ice queen Hotaru Imai

"Mikan Sakura-desu!" she introduced

"M-Mikan!" Hotaru and Natsume both shouted

"well,yes do i know you 2" the young lady asked

"well, dont you remember us,its me Hotaru and thats Natsume Remember?"Hotaru asked

"sorry but maybe your mistaken because I really dont know you"Mikan sweetly answered

"Don't you really remember us ,Mikan no- I should say Smile Queen"Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes

"I really am sorry but I dont really know you but maybe she know.."Mikan answered

"She!?"Hotaru asked

"Yes, my master!"Mikan answer

"master?Dont tell me you join the-"Hotaru exclaimed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So How do you like it please feel free to comment my work..you can also correct my mistakes if you want.please fell free to do it..

then until next time...


	2. If ONLY

Thanks for the reviews!!to all people who wait for the next chapter!thank you very much1 Ill make sure to update as fast as I can!So heres chapter2..

DISCLAIMER: I WOULD never own the Gakuen Alice even if I die

Chapter2:IF ONLY!

"no! I mean I have a Master who teach me magic, you see I cant remember my past but for some reasons I can remember that I am a magician and all my personal information and information about magic and sorcery"Mikan answered

"Enough chitchatin,let's see whos gonna be Mikan's partner"Narumi said distracting the 3 teens"no one!?then how about Natsume?"he continued

"hn"was the famous fire master's answer

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!??????"a girl with green hair with a perm on the end asked in an annoyed tone "I dont care if shes a sorcereror a witchy bitch but better stay away from My Natsume-sama!cause I,Shouda Sumire-sama, will not allow it to happen!" she continued

"and who said that Im yours!?" Natsume angrily asked

"thats an understatement,ya know!besides you really are irritating and you take a witch power lowly!?"Mikan said appearing at the back of Sumire who is terrified by the young witch actions...

"w-what t-the"Sumire stutered shakingly

"dont worry I will not take your life but dont you dare under estimate a witch powers!"Mikan stated coldly making the whole room in schock,and I mean everyone...

Natsume's Thoughts While In Schock

She changed so much,she became cold and It feels like shes not the Mikan who smiles the purest smile,can she really be Mikan that disappeared 5 years ago,Is she the person that i love!?,if she really is then is it my fault that she changed,I prromised that day that i would protect her, I would be forever but I broke it,Its my fault,if only i can bring back those times we share,those times we laugh,Ill promise i would never leave her side even if I would die,ill protect hereven the world collapses

End of thoughts

"this our first encounter so dont think so full of youself Sakura:" Sumire said trying to hold her shaking legs

SOMEBODY'S THOUGHTS 

Sorry If' I'll keep this secret..I hope when someday you'll the truth we can still be friends like we use to,If only youll accept the real me, I would be the happiest friend you'll ever had but I'm afraid of the outcome if you wont accept me...If only I am a normal sorcerer like you not this terrifying monstere that develop inside of me...I hope well be friends forever but thats only a wish..if only life was not that harsh...IF ONLY

end of thoughts 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for all those people who reviews,Ill try my best for the up-coming chapter of the story...

please support through everyones reviews thank you...


	3. New friends

hell!everyone sorry for the very late update...I was working with this chapter to improve my story AND

thanks to

Dominiqueanne...

Blue moons and roses(please check if this is correct?)

and

littlesakura

DISCLAIMERS: I could never own Gakuen Alice Maybe in my dreams

Chapter3:New Friends!!

Early morning at Gakuen alice all the students were doing their same morning routine except for someone who was nervous of the call she just recieve

MIKAN'S P.O.V

Eh!? Shiho is coming but that'll be pretty messy maybe Natsume and Hotaru would notice I am pretending here but it would be interesting if the twins would meet,hehe,I would just cover up my own story then explain to Shi-chan,I am sure he would understand"I thought while strolling around to where my foot could take I dont care because Its Sunday morning but suddenly

Bang!

I fell flat on my butt

"Curse you!"thats the word my mouth muttered at that time

"look at the way flower-printed girl"was the arrogant answer of the boy who bumped on me at first I didnt really catch his words but it hit me hard

"AHH!kono Hentai!why are you looking at my panties"I screamed at the maniac in front of me

"its you who showed it!AHO!"he replied the nerves but I was schock it was the noneother than Hyuuga Natsume standing in front of me

"ma ika,I am going somewhere! so later Hentai-sama"i said

"Hentai-sama!?"he repeated

"shimata..."I whispered"Eh!?Hentai-sama,whats wrong!?"i said trying to cover my mistake

"nandemonai,jane,baka"he bids before passing me

Again I walk around trying to forget about the phone call I just recieve

"Sakura-san!"somebody called so I turn around then I saw the class president running

"yes, did you call me..umm..Inchou"I muttered

"hehe..I am Tobita Yuu,our class president and everybody calls me Incho.ano I am sorry not to talk with you yesterday the student council assigned me to give a report so I cram all day I know this is late but anyway welcome"inchou said

"hehe..arigatougozaimasu, can we be friends!?"I ask

"sure"was the fast reply of the president in front of me then I felt two presence who was watching us all this time hiding in the bush

"anna,nonoko you can both come out"Inchou said facing at the bush rhen two pretty girls appeared the one has a pink hair and blu eyes while the other has a dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes

"hello!my name is anna and this is nonoko"the girl with pink hair introduced and pointing at the girl with the blue eyes

"hi! you can sto calling me sakura it annoys me a bit instead you can call me Mikan,we ca be friends right?"I said

"sure!"the 2 girls both replied then we giggle

I have made friends with kind people

END OF MIKANS P.O.V

"isn't it good for you Mi-chan" a boy with raven eyes and scarlet hair said before disappearing

"SHIHO"Mikan whispered

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3 so how do you like it please review thanks


	4. the whole gang unite

hello!minna!sorry for the late update!my old computer suddenly went haywir..I cant even open my yahoo messenger thats why I cant read any reviews...but to all persons that reviewed to my story...THANKZZZZ VERY MUCH!  
Mikan:why wont you just buy new computer

Natsume:she is an cheapstake idiot

Hotaru: If you'll buy my inventions itll never be broken down for 20 years

Hikaru:really!!!!? FOR HOW MUCH

hotaru:for 10000 rabbits

Hikaru:it pretty expensive make it 1000 rabbits

Natsume:youre really a cheapstake!

Hikaru: Im just thrifty

Mikan: its good to be thrifty..I also save my money ya know

Hotaru: Its rare for you to be smart!

Mikan:tehe(proud of herself)

Natsume: Im sure your saving for your debts

Hikaru: Is it really true mi-chan!?  
Mikan:well, not but I only save my money for those fluffy howalons

Hotaru:Baka!  
Hikaru: I agree wit you

Natsume: I told you, shes worst than an idiot!  
Hikaru: anyway on with the story!

**THE WHOLE GANG UNITE  
**

**Flashback**

"isn't it good for you Mi-chan" a boy with raven eyes and scarlet hair said before disappearing

"SHIHO"Mikan whispered

**End of Flashback**

"Is there anything wrong mikan-chan"yuu asked worried at his new friends action

"nothing I just remember something"Mikan said then Hurriedly ran away

Mikan ran at the direction she thought she saw a man..dhe follow the aura surrounding the man

"SHIHO!"shouted Mikan in a remote place without knowing that someone heard

" here...mi-chi" a cute voice called

"Aki-chan,what are you doing here!?"Mikan asked to a cute boy with a charming silky blonde hair and a pair of mesmerizing green eyes

"The whole gang is here! Shi-nii,Yu-nee,and Naka-rin"the little boy explained

"yah! da ya thiynk me's gonna leftied beh'nd"a girl at the same age as Mikan said in her very own unique language

"Yukiko"mikan called in surprise at the sudden appearance of the gray haired girl with a pair of captivating gold eyes

"what is the fuss!? Mi-rin we cant be in a place without you,you should know that!"a boy with a messy-groomed like orange hair with a warm blue eyes asked

"Nakatsu-nii, I know its just that you didnt tell me sooner!"Mikan countered

"really!?then why are you surprised to see us,it looks you have a secret!"Shiho teased

"nothing, I am not hiding something"Mikan lied trying to escape from SHiho"

"really!?well leave it at that!"Shiho said smirking

"Mi-mi, we'll twansfer h're ya know ichnt it gwet"Yukiko said still in here own language

"How about Rin!?"Mikan asked

"she will transfer next week because of her age!?"Nakatsu answered

"what about her age!?"Mikan asked again curios about her friend that is left behind

"the academy said she will be allowed to travel if she agree to take a aging potion and only one was left"Shiho explained

"so Akira took it"mikan continued

"hai"akira replied

"well at least everyone is here!"Mikan said smiling

"Mikan"Hotaru Called

"hotaru!?"mikan asked


End file.
